In commercial kitchens (e.g., found in restaurant, cafeteria and retail environments) ovens of various types are used for cooking a large variety of food items. Oven doors commonly include glass panes that allow users to see into the cooking cavity.
In one example, the oven door may be made up of two distinct door segments, each with its own glass pane, where the two segments are each pivotally mounted to the oven housing. The two door segments pivot together during normal opening and closing for oven cavity access, but may also be independently pivoted relative to each other to access the space between the door segments for cleaning of the space between the door segments (e.g., cleaning of the glass pane surfaces that face each other). In this example, it is known to make the inner door segment removable from its pivot via a simple lifting operation, while the outer door segment is not removable from its pivot by such an operation. This arrangement facilitates oven assembly in embodiments that utilize the two distinct door segments.
In another example, the oven door is single unit having an inner skin, an outer skin and a pair of spaced apart glass panes mounted to a common frame that is mounted between the skins. By mounting the glass panes in a gasketed manner to the common frame, the interior surfaces of the glass panes are substantially isolated from potential exposure to cooking residues and other contaminants, thus avoiding any need for regular cleaning of those interior surfaces.
Cleanability of equipment in the commercial cooking environment is an important factor. It would be desirable to provide an oven having a removable door assembly that is also configured to facilitate cleaning.